Heart is a Lonely Hunter
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Songfic More TeenieWill goop, she goes out to prove she doesn't need him or Sammy and instead proves the opposite.


**Title: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter**

**Date: November 28, 2007**

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns SUPERNATURAL not me.**

**Song: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter**

**Artist: Reba Mc Entire **

**Summary: More Teenie/Will goop, she goes out to prove she doesn't need him or Sammy and instead proves the opposite.**

**A/N: I'm a little stuck with The Catch right now so I'm smuthering you in bad songfics. I can't even pull my thoughts together for a decent oneshot. I may put up Chapter Five later we'll see how the day plays out, 'kay? R&R guys and if any of you find free time will you PLEASE work on updating? I have like nothing to read and Thursdays seem to take forever to get here. **

"Okay, Teenie," she said smoothing down her skirt and checking her makeup one last time. "You've got to do this, Sammy and Will aren't the only men out there." She ignored the minor detail that she'd chased them both off, it wasn't important right now. Neither was the fact that Dean wouldn't be at all impressed with her plans for this evening hypocritical bastard. Where he got off acting all high and mighty when if came to her sex life was beyond her.

She grabbed the Mustang's keys and headed out the door before she could talk herself out of it. Dean's statement of if she could be talked out of it she should be doing rose in her thoughts and she shot them down. Dean didn't and couldn't understand, this was what needed to be done. She skipped to the next town, the highway is a wonderful thing. She found a nice little bar and parked her sister's baby in the lot. Athena sauntered into the bar with more confidence than she really felt and scanned the room.

_She came in lookin' good and lookin' around_

_She's checkin' out every man in the room right now_

_Don't go tellin' her about right or wrong_

_She's been alone way too long_

_The heart is a lonely hunter_

_With only one desire_

_To find some lastin' comfort_

_In the arms of a lover's fire_

_Driven by a desperate hunger_

_To the dark of the neon light_

_The heart is a lonely hunter_

_When there's no sign of love in sight_

"Hello," she settles herself on a barstool and turns a smile on the man next to her who'd spoken.

"Hey," she purred letting her eyes run over him appraising his worth. He wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, though he strongly resembled a ken doll.

"Can I buy you a drink, honey?" His hands fidgeted with his shot glass waiting on her answer and Athena had to have mercy.

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you're having." The living ken nearly beamed at her before motioning for the bartender to bring another shot and to refill his own.

"You from around here?" he asked making small talk.

"No," she gave an airy laugh. "I started out in Ohio, but its not my first time through the area. I end up through here every once in a while."

"Business or pleasure?" he asked intrigued.

"Business but I take a bit of pleasure from it." He asked what her occupation was and she lied through her teeth. The small talk kept going for a while the white band on his finger where his wedding ring should be didn't go unnoticed. She knew exactly what his interest in her really was and had to make a choice about it.

_She hears him say "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"_

_And sees the pale white circle where he wears his ring_

_She knows he's dealin' her a dangerous hand_

_The consequences of a one night stand but_

_The heart is a lonely hunter_

_With only one desire_

_To find some lastin' comfort_

_In the arms of a lover's fire_

_Driven by a desperate hunger_

_To the dark of the neon light_

_The heart is a lonely hunter_

_When there's no sign of love in sight_

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more quiet?" he asks leaning in when the band starts to play. With sudden clarity she realizes she can't do this. Its just not in her tonight.

"No, I should be getting back," she answers quickly slipping off the stool and heading for the door. In her hurry she wasn't paying attention and walked right into someone. Strong arms embrace her just in time to keep her from falling backwards.

"Well, what luck." A toothpaste commercial smile shines down at her from its lofty point.

"Will?" she questions in disbelief.

"Yours truly, Cornsilk." he laughs dragging her back to him for hug. "You leavin'?"

"No, just wanted to make sure the door hadn't moved on me." she teases looking over his shoulder at the exit. "Nope, its still there." Will smirks slightly leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, Corny?"

"Not a lonely hunter are you, now Willy?"

"Only know how lonely when you're not with me. So how about it?" She leans up her hands having to entangle in his hair to pull him down a bit and she kisses him with everything she has.

"Does that answer your question?"

_From somewhere deep inside she tells him no_

_Before she starts to cry she turns to go_

_The heart is a lonely hunter_

_With only one desire_

_To find some lastin' comfort_

_In the arms of a lover's fire_

_Driven by a desperate hunger_

_To the dark of the neon light_

_The heart is a lonely hunter_

_When there's no sign of love in sight_


End file.
